marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gustave Kucharsky (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Norma (wife, deceased or estranged) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = District X, New York City ( ); Lived in New York City | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | MaritalStatus2 = (unknown if widowed or estranged) | Occupation = Formerly Police Officer assigned to District X. | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = David Hine; David Yardin | First = District X Vol 1 1 | Death = District X Vol 1 7 | HistoryText = Gustave "Gus" Kucharsky was a police officer working the beat in District X, also known as Mutant Town. Gus was a temperamental and somewhat violent man, with a dislike for mutants and a love of drinking. Throughout his career, he accrued over sixty civilian complaints, none of which stuck. That said, he was a relatively competent and well-liked officer. For his last five years on duty, he was partnered with Ismael "Izzy" Ortega. Though the two had different views on District X and mutants, the two were good friends. While working the beat, Gus and his partner were dispatched to a potential domestic disturbance, where a woman claimed that her sister was being chained up and held captive by her husband. The two stormed the apartment, finding the wife gagged and tied up by her husband. The husband madly rambled at them not to remove her gag, or she would drive them mad with her voice. The officers didn't listen however, and Gus removed her gag, allowing her to use her mutant power to make him fall madly in love with her. Now under the wife's control, Gus shot the husband, the wife, and then turned the gun on himself. He tried to shoot himself in the head but was saved by his partner, who planted evidence to suggest that the husband had simply gone berserk and was responsible for the killings. Gus took a head wound and was hospitalised. Izzy visited him the day after, and told him that he would keep their secret. However, there were enough inconsistencies for internal affairs to become suspicious. The wife's sister declined to press charges, but he was instead confronted by the mysterious Mr. M, who nevertheless also decided to spare Gus. Due to the controversial nature of the events that had transpired, along with Gus' many prior infractions, he was forced into early retirement. He called Izzy to ask if he could come over so that the two could celebrate, but Izzy's wife told him to refuse, as the couple had a guest over. While Izzy promised to come visit him the next day, Gus was deeply depressed, and took his own life. His corpse wasn't found until three days later by the mailman. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Suicide